


Kidnapping (Invader Zim Omorashi Fic)

by orphan_account



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: BDSM kinda, Kidnapping, Kink, Omorashi, Piss, an irken would never, i'm sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A mysterious green figure, a kidnapping, and a bladder bulge. Very much for my own guilty pleasure.





	Kidnapping (Invader Zim Omorashi Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> of course my first fic is a piss fic... but i had to, theres only like 2 on the internet for this fandom. don't expect much skill but i tried

I don't remember how I got here. It's been a few hours since I woke, yelling for nobody to hear me, staring at the magenta tubes above my bound body. I think I'd been watching television before it all went cold, and the sound of clinking metal rapidly approached, but what's reality and what's fabricated is a mystery right now. I sigh apathetically. No matter how barren my schedule was, I would have prefered it wasn't now occupied by being in some bozo's basement. What kind of person would own a place like this anyway? Interesting architectural choices, be it with the big screens and the aforementioned tubes all around you.

Suddenly, I no longer have time to think, as a high pitched, metallic wail muses from across the room, making my body tense from sheer discomfort. Whoever owns this place must be back. Though the doors never sounded, so maybe they had been here all along! I was just about to call out as a second voice chimes in to quell the prior.

"Quiet GIR! Do you want to wake the whole neighbourhooooood?"  
"But I wanna see Suzan..."  
"GIR! The great Zim is busy! Go watch that floopshy thi-"  
"WAAAAAAHHHHH! SUUUZAAAN!"

Who on earth is Suzan? And that second voice said something about "Zim"... I couldn't be more confused right now...

Soon, rapid pattering echoes down the areas of the room out of my field of view. One of the voices chimes in again.

"GIR? Where are you... GIR!"

Soon its two figures speeding towards me, and I start to worry about what they're about to do to my cold, helpless figure. But when I see them run around the corner, I can't believe my eyes. A green humanoid with beady red eyes and antenna looms over his companion, an android? W-what?

His ruby gaze meets mine. I hold my breath in the tension of the moment, and he boldly approaches. I can almost feel his breath on my skin, and he grins looking down at me.

"Greetings feeble humaaaan! Welcome to your doom! When you're done here, you'll beg to be granted mercy by the almighty ZIIIIM!"  
I'm overrun with emotions, the main one that my kidnapper is a fucking alien with some kind of god complex, causing a slight twinge in my lower half. No. Not now.

Great. I have to piss.

Him and his small thing he seems intent on calling GIR spend their time probing and prodding me for hours, seemingly as an assessment of my biology. It's been hours since he began, and he's reached my bloated bladder. I've been trying to hold back my squirming for some time now, but if he probes there, it might be too much, it could send me over the edge!

His cold, gloved hand I've come to recognise the feel of reaches down to my mound. When he sharply presses down, I gasp. I try to slam my legs together, but this restrain pulls them apart no matter what. A warm sliver pushed its way into my white underwear, and god, does it feel euphoric after holding for so long. Wait- no! I can't let go now! But the warm piss that's been pulsing for so long, begging for release in a shining porcelain starts to stain my trousers. It's too much, I'm going to lose it- no!

All at once, it floods out of me, straight through my trousers and onto the floor. The alien steps back, clearly stunned.

"Eh? What is thiiis? Computer! Run a scan on the human! I think it burst!"

"Ugh. Fine. But I know the problem anyway. The human just drank too much and had to expel the fluids."

"Hah! Primitive organic! Irkens would never have to deal with such a trivial worry!"

"I wanna tacoooo..."

"GIR!"

**Author's Note:**

> see i said dont expect skill


End file.
